The Combo of Epiphanies
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: That one time when Prussia realised something... one-sided PxH, drabble


**Weird plotbunny. Might or might not be continued. **

**Enjoy :))**

* * *

Nations have a heart.

They have a brain too.

However, in the back of their heads, they can hear all of the thoughts of their people, anyone who considers himself part of that nation. And this constant annoyance, this unending buzz drowns out the desires of the nation's heart and the rational thought of his brain. That's why, from time to time, a nation might do something incredibly stupid or insanely cruel without realizing what he actually thinks about the problem, just because the people (or the government) had wanted it done.

…

Prussia does what he wants because he has no people anymore and his head isn't crowded with random thoughts anymore. So that enables him to listen to his heart and his brain (and maybe to _another thing_, but let's not delve deeper).

Even after he could no longer listen to what his people said (because he no longer had such…), it took him quite a bit of time to realize what the little voice inside his body that whispered such awesome things was. And it took him quite some time more until he learned that listening to that teeny tiny voice that came from somewhere around his chest was rewarded by awesome happenings, like a full stomach, or a heavy head. And some more time passed until he could hear it over the demands of the _other thing_ and again some more until he consciously started following through its wishes.

Stupid _another thing_… always being so persuasive and demanding!

He could have started listening to his heart a long time ago if it hadn't been _it_…

(what can you say? He's a bit slow from time to time, _not that he'd admit it_, but we all love him like that, don't we?)

But once, when he was sitting by the coasts of his – his brother's – country, Prussia was hit by an epiphany. Or rather a combo of epiphanies.

An _awesome_ combo of epiphanies.

Concerning his heart and… the other thing.

And no, I'm not talking about the brain.

So, Prussia and his chick, omnipresent by his side, were enjoying a breezy, semi-hot afternoon (semi-hot for Germany anyway), lounging on the German seaside, lying on the warmed sand as though they had all eternity to waste between the sand grains.

And they had.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he grinned contentedly. It was quite unusual for him to be alone, not annoying anyone, but even Prussia the /_former_/ Country of Awesome (Current King of Awesome) needed some time for reflection or somethin'. He wasn't sure he was doing what he was doing right, but he was Prussia: he _was_ doing it right.

The sun was shining almost directly over his head; but it was a few degrees closer to the western horizon where in some hours, it'd set. He lifted up his fingers, counted how much fingers there were between the sun and the line of the sunset, and then calculated how time was left until sundown (an old trick from long before clocks were invented). He still had quite a lot of hours.

So he played with his chick (by that I mean Gilbird, you sick fuck!), buried it in the sand, threw it in the air and caught it, laughing at the top of his voice as it made its weird specific noises. In the end, annoyed by his ministrations, it started to peck his arm in anger. That only served to make him snort more. Finally, they fell asleep huddled together, dead to the world, until, right a second before sunset, they woke up. Right in time to watch the show.

Why? 'Cause sunsets by the sea are always amazing.

It was at that moment that the epiphany, or rather the combo of epiphanies came.

Prussia was gazing at the scenery, the calm dark blue of the Northern Sea meshing softly with the gentle red and orange of the dying sun, meshing together, but ever quite making a new colour, just remaining the same. Thoughts about the past few centuries passed through his mind, but they were simply coming and going; none stayed there for long.

Then it hit.

He realised he'd prefer to sit by the sweet waters of the Balaton lake, rather than by this gloomy sea that doesn't even reflect the sunlight as it should! And at least, he'd have company in the form of that annoying Hungary.

Then, his heart gave out a strange echo; a quickening of sorts and informed him he really wasn't annoyed by Hungary's presence, in fact he got quite happy and excited by her presence.

Following the heart's actions, his brain supplied him with the fact that nobody else had such an effect on him and logically gave evidence from his countless memories; she's always been there and the only thing that had separated them had been his or her people's wishes.

And lastly, he remembered that he didn't have people anymore. That what he wishes was dictated by his heart and his heart only and at that moment his heart wanted her the most; he'd never had such a strong desire before.

She had to be omnipresent by his side, his heart let out a wail. Not 'should', not 'might', and not anything; just 'had to'.

Had to.

Must.

Necessity.

And the last realization was made by the one and only Gilbert, all flesh, bones, heart, brain and— ahem.

Too much information.

And he no longer had people to whose wishes he had to conform.

He could do whatever he wanted.

…

The next day, he stole the flowers in her hair.

Despite the bruises, it was worth it.

…

(Because, yes, Prussia is still a child at heart.)


End file.
